Sweet Intoxication!
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: (Rose DeWitt Bukater & The Phantom of Opera) Rose has come to Paris to learn opera but what happens if she has fallen for the Phantom? And what if Erik Destler who we all know The Phantom of the Opera, Opera Ghost, The Angel of Music, the Red Death, The Trapdoor Lover, The Man's Voice, Le Mort Vivanthas would fall for her as well?( In PROGRESS!)
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue: Rose's Past~

April 14, 1912 after the titanic sinked.

Although there was not anything for Jack to get on to survive the freezing water, he insisted that Rose get on top of an old door that was left floating in the water. Jack was slowly dying of hypothermia, though. He promised Rose that as long as she stayed on the door, she would be all right. He also promised that she would die a painless death in her sleep and live a long happy life. Jack died soon afterward. While Rose was not as severely affected by the hypothermia, it was slowly seeping through her. When she saw Jack dead, she was ready to give up, but remembered her promise to Jack and tried to call out to the life boat but was unable to. She had no choice but to let go of Jack's body, telling him that she will fulfill her promise to him that she would never let go, and tearfully watched his body sink into the bottom of the Atlantic.

Chapter 1: Erik's Point Of View

I was making my rounds around the empty opera house. All of a sudden a red headed woman has come into my opera house. Argh why can't people just leave ruin buildings alone. The woman jumped when I startled her she was so beautiful too as I was studying her while acting as the Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Opera Populaire

My name is Rose Dawson formally known as Rose DeWitt Bukater. I have come to Paris, France to learn opera. My cab has dropped me of at the old ruin Opera Populaire because, I had become fascinated with its splendor back when it was in its glory days of fame. As I entered the Opera House I felt a gush of cold wing closing the door behind me. "There's nothin to be afraid of Rose it was just the wind." I found a candle and lit it and then I heard a raspy voice sayin "You don't belong in this opera house miss. This IS MY OPERA HOUSE!"

My face turned pale and stuttered "Your Opera House? It's public propertity and who are you?" The stood in front of was a man. He was handsome, almost; there was a certain dark allure to him that was only heightened by his eyes- black pits, or so they seemed. His eyes, in fact, were gold but could only be seen in the darkness. And is wearing a white mask. He replied in a voice of authority " Surely, you have heard about an Opera Ghost ruining the place young lady I presume?"

"No I haven't Monsieur for I am an American not a Paris Lady." That's when he got closer and said "I am The one and only Phantom of the Opera!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rose's Destiny Begins

"The Phantom of the Opera?!" Rose exclaimed. "Yes!" Replied Erik "Why are you here?" He asked. As soon as he asked we were suddenly interrupted be a car screeching to a stop in front of the opera house.

Just then another car pulled up the Phantom and I both looked out the window and that's when I saw HIM! uh oh he has discovered my new identity and I don't ever ever want to marry Cal.

Cal opened the door & said "Rose DeWitt Bukater! " he roared with rage and slapped across my face sending me tumbling down the stair case.

"How did you find me?!" I spattered . at him as I rubbed my cheek. "He laughed . wickedly and replied "My fian... my fiancée! Yes, you are, and my wife. My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you will honor me. You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. Because I will not be made a fool, Rose. Is this in any way unclear? "

I moved slowly back up to a corner where I just bumped into the Phantom. "sorry .." I muttered to him. "its alright miss Rose I'll help you!" replied Erik.

Just as the Phantom said that Cal asked "who in the world are you talking to ?" "Nobody ." I replied.

Then the phantom spoke " I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera . . . " That's when Cal whirled around and shouted " There's no such thing as a phantom of the opera come on out you coward!" he said.

But the Phantom said the sentence again

"I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera . . . " As if that was the last straw Cal pulled out hi gun and aimed it to the man who called himself the Phantom. That's when I cried "Cal whatever you do don't shoot! "

"Seal my fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short? But the joke's wearing my opera begin!" Sang Erik.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Erik Defends his Opera House

PHANTOM: Bravo Monsieur, such spirited words!

Cal replied "More tricks, Monsieur?" He asked taunting the Phantom while shooting at him.

Erik "Let's see Monsieur how far you dare go!"

Cal also began to tell about Rose's past of there arranged marriage and how the Phantom can't break the arrangement. To make matters worse for Rose he talked about Jack Dawson. He marched right up to her and slapped her again this time leaving bruises. Which made Erik angry.

So Erik as the phantom stood in front of . And the show down began. Erik shouted "I'm here monsieur, the angel of death! Come on, come on, don't stop, don't stop."

That was when she ran so hard and collide into my chest and we hit the floor with her in my arms. Out of fear of the man before us some Mr. Hockley she was holding on to me a freak and a monster. Clinging to me for protection and safety. Me of ALL people. That's when I got up and hid her with me in this shadows Where the man can't see us. That was when that jerk spoke up again.

Cal Hockley: "Where are you going? To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat? " Rose: "I'd rather be his whore than your wife!" He lunged at her when all of sudden a older woman who looked like Rose appeared. " Cal Hockley! How DARE YOU lay your hands on my daughter!" Said the woman "what ARE YOU doing here MOTHER?!" Shouted Rose in shock ness and hatred.

Her Mother? ! thought Erik.

"Yes darling its me Ruth DeWitt Bukater!" replied the old woman. "Please please dear lets be responsible and come home and not live in the horrible part of society."

"No mom I will never marry Cal and thats final I chose how to live not cal and especially you mother!" said Rose and sh still stayed by my side not leaving the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: Rose expresses her feelings

"Mother I told you once. and I told you a thousand times I am not going back to that life Cal is jerk and you are a gold digger." I said. "Dont you dare talk to me like that you are going home and that's final." " But mother I love him!"  
>Just. as I said that Erik picked me up in his arms bridal style and we vanisished through a trapped door and landed on a boat. I smiled at him and he smiled at me I started to sing as he was taking me to his home. Tall dark and Superman<br>He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away To save the world or go to work  
>It's the same thing to me Hes got his mothers eyes, his fathers ambition<br>I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
>And I know every word that you say, yay<br>You smile and say, "How are you?"  
>And I'll say, "Just fine"<br>I always forget to tell you,  
>I love you, I love you, forever<p>

I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world I'll be around  
>I watch superman fly away<br>Come back I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down

Talk dark and beautiful  
>He's complicated, he's so irrational<br>But I hope someday you take me away and save the day, yeah  
>Something in his deep browns eyes has me singin'<br>He's not as bad like this reputation  
>I can't hear one single word they said, no<br>You really got places to be and I'll be old then  
>I always forget to tell you I love you,<br>I loved you from the very first day

I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world I'll be around  
>I watch superman fly away<br>Come back I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world  
>And I hope you don't take some other girl<br>I hope you don't forget about me  
>I'm far away but I'll never let you go<br>I'm lovestruck and looking out the window  
>Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be<br>Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
>Wishing the card was from you<br>Wishing the call was from you

'Cause I loved you from the very first day

I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today to save the world<br>I'll be around forever and ever here  
>I watch superman fly away<br>I swear I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down

La, la, la

When you come back down


End file.
